futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2024 US Presidential Election (Populist America)
Nominations Democratic Party *Susan Rice, former Ambassador to the United Nations *Karenna Gore Schiff, Attorney General of New York *Patrick Murphy, U.S. Representative from Pennsylvania Republican Party *Sarah Palin, 46th President of the United States *Kirk Cameron, U.S. Representative from California *Paul Ryan , U.S. Representative from Wisconsin Libertarian Party *Lucky Narain U.S. Senator from Virginia *Parker Ward Governor of Louisiana General Election Campaign Issues Nigeria In 2021 the President Palin ordered an invasion of Nigeria in what was originally branded as a peace keeping mission after a highly contested election resulted in an ever growing intertribal war. It wasn't long before it became clear that the real purpose behind the war was to secure US oil interests that had become endangered by the conflict. With this revelation on top of what was already know about how unsuccessful the war was going to begin with, by 2023 support for the US war in Nigeria was at an all time low approval rating of 17%. Senator Narain argued passionately that the US-Nigerian War was yet another example of the cost of American interventionism and the misuse of executive power, pledging that if elected he would not only end the war in Nigeria, he would begin a global draw down of US troops, keeping to his, "America First!" slogan. While former ambassador Rice and Governor Newsom were also opposed to the conflict, neither were willing to go as far as Narain on reducing the military. The Economy Since 2011 the US economy had been in a state of unhindered growth, much like the rest of the world following the end of the Great Recession. President Palin and Senator Narain both argued to continue cutting taxes and federal spending to continue foster greater personal wealth, however Senator Narain argued that to preserve prosperity, a total deregulation of the US economy must begin, and taxes must be cut to as low as possible. Just weeks before election day the US economy entered into what would soon be known as the Second Depression. The 117th Congress immediately began to draft a bailout plan to keep the banks afloat, but they soon found themselves facing opposition in the form of the Halloween Protests, where dozens of libertarian party candidates and thousands of their supporters marched on Washington in opposition to the bailouts, chanting, "Never Again!" and "Socialism for the Rich!" this protest was led largely by the Narain Campaign and it is often attributed as both the cause of Senator Narain's election to the Presidency, and the death of the bailout bill in the Senate. Civil Liberties While the Patriot Act had never been repealed, no President since George W. Bush had seriously invoked it, even during the Pakistan War. In 2022 President Palin was able to gain passage of several amendments to the old bill, specifically changes that outlawed Sedition, and gave the President the power to detain, without trial, any persons she deemed a threat to national security. These changes were incredibly unpopular and even spurred violent protests in major American cities. President Palin maintained that the Patriot Act was necessary to keep America safe, and while former Ambassador Rice only promised to repeal the recent Changes; Senator Narain and Governor Newsom argued that they entire law had to be repealed to ensure American Civil liberties. Palin was also heavily criticized for several discriminatory policies she enacted through executive order, most notably those relating to LGBT Americans, Hispanic Americans, and Non-Judeo-Christians. Palin's executive policies resulted in the firing of countless people from government workforce, most notably the military, the State Department, and the Justice Department. These policies were hugely unpopular and Narain used it as a rallying cry for those who were disenfranchised under her policies. Wolfgate Shortly after entering office, President Palin became involved in arguably the most detrimental scandal to her political career. Despirate to regain control of the white house the DNC quitely ordered an informal investigation into the President's activites over the last twenty years. Barely even a week into the investigation of the Palin's records while she was governor of Alaska, it was confirmed that Palin had made a bribe with several members of the Alaska state leglesature to gain support for a bill encouriging the hunting of wolves in rural areas of the state. Initially the scandal went largely unnoticed, however the DNC investigation, now taken up by the Senate Judiciary Committee, began to uncover many more instances of corruption throughout Palin's political career. Under attack from all sides Palin was threatened with articles of impeachment by multiple party leaders. Senator Narain has gained major support from this issue, as he headed the Judiciary Committee investigation into the President. Results Category:Populist America Category:Elections